You're Safe Now
by TrekkieL
Summary: Gabriel is on his way to reveal he's still alive when he's grabbed by two guys in the alley and brutally raped. Castiel finds him and, not knowing what to do, he takes Gabriel to the Winchesters for help. Can Sam and Dean help the archangel? Eventual Sabriel. Destiel if you squint. Rated T for rape. No graphic scenes.


It all happened so fast. That was all Gabriel could think as he led there on the floor of the damp and dark alley. What had happened to him?

He'd been walking to the park to meet with Castiel to talk about how he'd survived Lucifer. He'd finally come out of hiding and sent a message to Castiel, telling him he was alive and to meet him at the park. Castiel had acknowledged this and agreed to meet him.

As Gabriel was walking past an alley, two strong, muscular men, one holding a knife, jumped out and pulled him back, clasping a hand over the archangels mouth and holding his hands behind his back. Gabriel panicked. The men sneered.

"We got one. A pretty one at that." The one holding Gabriel snarled as the other man undid his belt, tying it around Gabriel's wrists behind his back. The other man, the one holding the knife, took off his tie and tied a knot in it.

"What are you doing?! Leave me alone!" Gabriel cried, not knowing what was going on.

"Hush, baby." The man whispered, gently stroking Gabriel's face with the knife and tying his tie as a makeshift gag around Gabriel's head. Gabriel tried to cry out, but his cries were muffled by the tie.

"Now then, ready to play?" One of the men sneered, forcing Gabriel to his knees.

Gabriel didn't want to remember much more than that, and he couldn't anyway because he blacked out.

Castiel stood waiting at the park. The only problem was, he'd been waiting for half an hour. Surely Gabriel should have turned up. Just then, he heard a true angels voice in his head. Not a voice, a scream. A plea for help. Castiel focused on the voice and flew.

When Castiel landed, he could see nothing but damp and dust. He looked around, his gaze finally falling on the naked figure on the floor with his trousers at his ankles and covered in blood.

"Brother!" Castiel cried and rushed over, pulling off his trench coat and covering Gabriel to let him keep what remaining dignity he had. "Gabriel? Wake up." Castiel whispered, untying the gag and the belt from Gabriel and placing two fingers to Gabriel's forehead. Gabriel stirred, then suddenly screamed.

"Brother! It's Castiel. I'm not going to harm you." Castiel told him, refraining from touching him. "I'm going to take you to the Winchesters. They'll look after you." Castiel muttered, pulling Gabriel to his feet and pulled his brothers trousers up to make his brother feel more comfortable. Then, he gripped Gabriel tight and flew to Bobby's.

"Dean?! Have you been on my laptop again?!" Sam growled, looking at the screen, which was filled with women. Dean poked his head around the doorframe.

"Err... Nope." Dean smirked and disappeared.

"Grow up! Idjits!" Bobby shouted from wherever he was. Sam scoffed a laugh, turning his laptop off and placing it in the table in front of him. When he looked up, he leapt out his seat in shock.

Castiel stood on the other side of the table with a semi conscious Gabriel leaning heavily on him for support, bloodied and wearing Castiel's trench coat.

"Sam. Help me, please." Castiel begged. Sam ran over, taking Gabriel into his arms, bridal style, and laying him on his bed. Gabriel shivered and sobbed, curling himself into a ball and pulling the trench coat closer around him. Castiel ran to find Dean in the other room.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked, his eyes welling with tears as he knelt in front of Gabriel, staring deep into his honey gold eyes. "I thought you were dead..." Sam whispered, gently moving the stray golden hair from the archangels face. Gabriel whimpered and closed his eyes. Sam frowned. "What did they do to you?" He muttered as Dean, Bobby and Castiel entered the room.

"Gabriel? He's alive?" Dean stood gobsmacked.

"Looks like." Bobby nodded.

"Gabriel? I'm going to help you. Okay? I won't hurt you." Sam assured the archangel, gently rubbing Gabriel's back. Gabriel whimpered again, but the shaking slowed the more Sam rubbed his back. "Shh. It's okay." Sam continued to rub Gabriel's back.

'Dude, can you be anymore gay?' Ran through Dean's mind, but this wasn't the most ideal situation.

"Shall we leave?" Bobby asked. Castiel turned to the two.

"It would be preferred. I will attempt to heal what I can." Castiel sighed. Dean put a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Hey. He'll be alright." Dean smiled. "Let us know if you need our help, Sammy." Dean smiled assuringly and left with Bobby.

"Gabe? Gabe, it's Sam and Castiel. We're going to help you, okay?" Sam asked, gently rubbing Gabriel's arm as the archangel murmured and shook. Castiel moved forward and touched Gabriel's forehead, seemingly drawing energy before he pulled away suddenly, his hand over his mouth in shock.

"Cas? What is it?" Sam asked. Castiel shook his head.

"He was attacked. Brutally." Castiel muttered. "He was... Forced." Castiel struggled to find a word. Gabriel closed his eyes and curled up tighter. Sam ran a hand through Gabriel's hair.

"You mean... He was..."

"Raped. Yes..." Castiel turned away.

"Oh god..." Sam whispered, taking Gabriel's shaking hand in his. Sam heard Gabriel whisper as he tried to sit up.

"Shh. Hey, what's wrong?" Sam asked, squeezing Gabriel's hand.

"What did they do...?" Gabriel asked, his eyes wide as he attempted to sit up. Sam sat beside the archangel, letting Gabriel rest his head on his shoulder. Sam sighed. Gabriel didn't deserve this. He didn't even know what they'd done to him.

"They... It's called rape, Gabriel." Sam gripped Gabriel's hand tight. "It when you're forced to... You know..." Sam sighed.

"I didn't know people forced it..." Gabriel whispered. "I don't like it..." He muttered. Sam cupped Gabriel's cheek, checking his serious injuries. "Will I fall?" Gabriel asked Castiel, his eyes clearly showing the confusion and hurt.

"I cannot tell you." Castiel looked at the ground. "I do not believe so... Because you are innocent in the act." Castiel muttered, placing two fingers on Gabriel's forehead. Gabriel winced as Castiel's grace healed the wounds on his vessel.

"I'm sorry I cannot heal you mentally..." Castiel sighed. "I should leave you two alone. Sam, please try to help him." With the sound of wings flapping, Castiel left.

"Why'd he leave?" Gabriel muttered, his head still resting on Sam's shoulder. Sam smiled and kissed the archangels forehead.

"He's just scared for you. You're his big brother." Sam shifted, so Gabriel was sat upright. "We should get you cleaned up." Sam told him, wrapping an arm around Gabriel and lifting him gently. Gabriel cried out slightly, biting his lip and shaking. Sam had an urge to kill whoever had done this to him. He held Gabriel steady, leading him to the bathroom and running the shower. Gabriel grabbed Sam's arm and begged him silently to stay. Sam nodded. Gabriel seemed hesitant to get the coat and trousers off, so Sam assured him saying he could keep his boxers on. Gabriel must have felt more relaxed, because he took the coat off and put it to the side, muttering about how he'd have to wash it or Cas would be upset with the blood on it. Sam smiled sadly, telling Gabriel he'd clean it and that Castiel wouldn't mind.

Sam helped Gabriel into the shower, holding him upright, before Sam got in too, fully clothed as not to panic Gabriel.

Sam let Gabriel use the soap himself while he washed the archangels hair. Gabriel seemed to relax at Sam's gentle touch, which made Sam smiled. He motioned for Gabriel to turn around so he could wash the shampoo out. Gabriel closed his eyes and tilted his head back as Sam gently washed it out, then kissed the top of Gabriel's head.

"Do you want conditioner?" Sam asked. Gabriel looked confused. "I use conditioner. Makes your hair soft." Sam smiled, holding out the bottle of conditioner. "Smells nice too. This ones chocolate scented, which I thought you'd like." Gabriel took the bottle and smelled it.

"Smells like you." Gabriel muttered, pouring some of the stuff into his hand. Sam smiled.

"That's because that's what I use, because it... Yeah." Sam left it there, helping Gabriel to rub the stuff in his hair. Gabriel looked confused.

"It what?" Gabriel asked.

"Reminded me of you..." Sam sighed. "I've been using this one since you died. Just a little reminder." Sam looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Gabriel gave a small smile, tiptoeing up to kiss Sam's cheek.

"Gabe?" Sam looked at Gabriel questioningly.

"I love you, Sasquatch." Gabriel muttered, looking away. Sam cupped Gabriel's cheek, turning him to face him.

"I love you too, Gabe." Sam smiled. "But we can do this once you're clean and calmed down."

"You used chocolate conditioner to remind you of me?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah... Pretty stupid, right?" Sam chuckled. Gabriel shook his head.

"It's cute." Gabriel smiled. "I like it."

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry this happened to you." Sam sighed, not knowing what else to say. Gabriel frowned.

"Why are you sorry, Sammich? You didn't force me to do... That..." Gabriel replied. "It's not your fault."

"I feel so bad... I was never there when you needed me." Sam whispered.

"Hey, that's because I sent you away or you didn't know." Gabriel replied. "You're not responsible for anything." Gabriel smiled.

After the shower, Sam helped Gabriel change into a shirt of his, which was long enough to be worn as a night dress. Gabriel liked it though, because it smelled of Sam. As a matter of fact, he never returned it after.

Sam helped Gabriel into his bed, telling his archangel he'd sleep on the sofa. Gabriel grabbed Sam hand, looking down and asking him to stay. Sam smiled and got in the bed beside Gabriel. Gabriel instantly snuggled into Sam's chest, his head resting under Sam's chin. Sam smiled, wrapping his arms around Gabriel's waist and kissing his forehead.

"You're safe now." Sam whispered as Gabriel fell asleep, Gabriel smiling softly at the whispered words. Sam pulled him closer and fell asleep too.

That was how Dean, Cas and Bobby found them a few hours later. Dean smiled and Bobby muttered something along the lines of ''bout time' while Cas stood with his head tilted.


End file.
